1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable stand assembly for microphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a conventional stand assembly for microphones. The stand assembly includes a base 1', a post 2', a rotational seat 3', an inclined rod 4', and a microphone holder 5. The base 1' includes a main body 11' having a central hole 111' for receiving a lower end of the post 2'. A retaining screw 113' is extended through a transverse hole 112' defined in an upper end of the main body 11' to retain the lower end of the post 2' in position. The main body 11' further includes three openings 144' defined in a lower end thereof Three legs 12' are mounted to the main body 11' by means of extending bolts 115' through aligned holes 116' defined in the lower end of the main body 11' and a hole 117' in an end 121' of each leg 12'.
The post 2' includes a lower tube 21' and an upper tube 22' connected by a clamping sleeve 23'. The upper tube 22' is telescopically received in the lower tube 21' to allow adjustment of the overall height of the lower tube 21' and the upper tube 22'. After adjustment of the overall height, the upper tube 21' is positioned by rotating the clamping ring 23'. The rotating seat 3' includes two discs 31' and 32' and a pad 33'. The disc 31' has a rod 314' attached to a side thereof. The rod 314' has a transverse hole 311' through which an upper end of the upper section 22' of the post 2' is extended, and a retaining screw 312' is extended through an axial screw hole 313' of the rod 314' to retain the rod 314' in position. The disc 32' includes a groove 323' defined in a side thereof that faces the pad 33'. The groove 323' may hold a portion of the inclined rod 4'. A retaining screw 321' is extended through a hole 322' of the disc 32', a hole 331' of the pad 33, and engaged with the screw hole 313' of the disc 31' to retain the inclined rod 4 in position after completion of adjustment of inclination angle of the inclined rod 4. The microphone holder 5' is mounted to an upper end of the inclined rod 4' for holding a microphone (not shown).
In use, the microphone stand assembly can be assembled to a status shown in FIG. 9. Yet, the microphone stand assembly can be folded to a status shown in FIG. 10 when not in use. A drawback of such a stand assembly resides in that the inclined rod 4' is located on a side of the post 2' and thus causes a deviation of center of gravity, i.e., the stability of the post 2' is adversely affected. A further drawback of the conventional stand assembly resides in that the inclined rod 4' is exposed and thus occupies a larger space and results in an unaesthetic appearance. In addition, the engagement between the seat 1' and the post 2' is not reliable as it uses a retaining screw 113'. Furthermore, the retaining screws 113', 312', and 321' are all exposed and thus might adversely affect the vision effect on a stage.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved foldable microphone stand assembly to solve the above problems.